1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby stroller, and in particular, it relates to a baby stroller with a leg rest that rotates to different positions and is adapted to receive a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been strollers designed to receive infant car seats. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,205 describes “A Child's stroller including a latch mechanism for convenient folding and unfolding of the stroller, a bolster/tray that pivotally mounts to the upper handlebars of the stroller and is adapted for receiving an infant carrier or car seat for convenient transport of an infant passenger thereof in the stroller. The latch mechanism utilizes a latching handle that pivotally engages a spring loaded collar for disengagement of the stroller frame.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,327 describes a stroller which has “an infant carrier securing mechanism that allows the infant car carrier to be attached to the stroller and provide at least two tilt positions.” U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,694 describes an infant car seat that “can be attached to and detached from a car seat base and a stroller. The stroller can be used with or without the infant car seat. The infant car seat connects to the stroller frame through a bar that supports a tray at the front of the stroller. The tray slides out of the way for car seat attachment.” U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,180 describes “a child support apparatus for use as a safety car seat, stroller, highchair and crib. The apparatus has telescoping legs with retractable wheels and pivotable handles which may be extended to function as a stroller or retracted and pivoted to become a safety car seat. The apparatus has a restraining tray assembly adapted to receive a safety harness to provide an auxiliary safety feature that may be utilized if the harness is not fastened or accidentally comes loose from its normal male-female mating mechanism. The trays associated with the restraining tray assembly are adjustable and rotatable to provide access to the unit's seat or as an extension for the apparatus' side arms when the unit is used as a crib. The retractable wheels are adapted with telescoping legs which may be extended to allow the unit to function as a highchair.” U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. 20090295128, 20040173997 and 20030080536 also describe a stroller that can receive a car seat.